lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Multiverse
LEGO Multiverse is a Toys-to-Life LEGO video game that is my version of LEGO Dimensions. It will include everything from Year 1 of LEGO Dimensions and more franchises and characters. Franchises *Adventure Time *Back to the Future *Batman (1966) *Blazer Comics *Captain Underpants *DC Comics *Doctor Who *E.T. the Extra Terrestrial *Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters (2016) *Goosebumps *Harry Potter *Jaws *Jurassic World *Legends of Chima *LEGO City Undercover *LEGO Universe *Marvel *Midway Arcade *Minecraft *Nexo Knights *Ninjago *Night at the Museum *Oz the Great and Powerful *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Phineas and Ferb *Pokémon *Portal 2 *Scooby-Doo *Sonic the Hedgehog *Star Wars *Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Subway Surfers *The Angry Birds Movie *The Chronicles of Narnia *The Heroes of Olympus *The LEGO Movie *The Lord of the Rings *The Simpsons *The Wizard of Oz *Ultra Agents *Young Justice Packs Starter Pack *LEGO Multiverse Starter Pack (Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Batmobile, LEGO Gateway) Story Packs *E.T. the Extra Terrestrial Story Pack (E.T. + Elliot's Bike + E.T.'s Spacecraft) *Ghostbusters (2016) Story Pack (Abby Yates + Ecto-1 (2016) + Zhu's Chinese Restaurant) *Jaws Story Pack (Quint + The Orca + Amity Docks) *Night at the Museum Story Pack (Larry Daley + Rexy + Museum of Natural History) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens Story Pack (Finn + X-Fighter + Resistance Base) *The Angry Birds Movie Story Pack (Red + Slingshot + Piggy Stage) *The Wizard of Oz Story Pack (Dorothy Gale + Kansas Twister + Dorothy's House) Level Packs *Adventure Time Level Pack (Finn the Human + Ancient War Elephant + Jakemobile) *Back to the Future Level Pack (Marty McFly + DeLorean Time Machine + Hoverboard) *Batman (1966) Level Pack (Batman (1966) + Batmobile (1966) + Bat-Copter) *Blazer Comics Level Pack (Trailblazer + Blaze Bike + Resistance Jet) *Captain Underpants Level Pack (Captain Underpants + Mr. Krupp's Car + Purple Potty 2000) *Doctor Who Level Pack (The Doctor + TARDIS + K-9) *Ghostbusters Level Pack (Peter Venkman + Ecto-1 + Ghost Trap) *Goosebumps Level Pack (R.L. Stine + Praying Mantis + Typewriter) *LEGO City Undercover Level Pack (Chase McCain + Police 4x4 + Police Helicopter) *LEGO Universe Level Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon + Nexus Force Rocket) *Marvel Level Pack (Iron Man + Avenge Jet + Hulkbuster) *Midway Arcade Level Pack (Gamer Kid + G-6155 Spy Hunter + Arcade Machine) *Minecraft Level Pack (Steve + Mine Cart + TNT Block) *Nexo Knights Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) *Oz the Great and Powerful Level Pack (Wizard of Oz + Hot Air Balloon + Finley the Flying Monkey) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Level Pack (Pac-Man + Cherry Copter + Repository) *Phineas and Ferb Level Pack (Agent P + Agent P's Bike + Rocket Chair) *Pokémon Level Pack (Ash Ketchum + Pikahmobile + Misty's Bike) *Portal 2 Level Pack (Chell + Sentry Turret + Companion Cube) *Subway Surfers Level Pack (Jake + Subway Train + Pogo Stick) *The Chronicles of Narnia Level Pack (Lucy Pevensie + Aslan + Wardrobe) *The Simpsons Level Pack (Homer Simpson + Homer's Car + Taunt-O-Vision) *Ultra Agents Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + Convertible Hover-Car + Ultra-Jet) Team Packs *Adventure Time Team Pack (Jake the Dog + BMO, Lumpy Space Princess + Lumpy Car) *Captain Underpants Team Pack (George Beard + Incredible Robo-Plunger, Harold Hutchins + Crackers the Pterodactyl) *DC Comics Team Pack (Tge Joker + The Joker's Chopper, Harley Quinn + Quinn-mobile) *DC Comics Team Pack (Green Arrow + Arrow Bike, The Flash + Flash Mobile) *Harry Potter Team Pack (Harry Potter + Hogwarts Express, Ron Weasley + Enchanted Car) *Jurassic World Team Pack (Owen Grady + Velociraptor, ACU Trooper + Gyrosphere) *LEGO Universe Team Pack (Hael Storm + Venture Koi, Doctor Overbuild + Assembly Turret) *Marvel Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Midgard Serpent) *Nexo Knights Team Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha-Horse) *Ninjago Team Pack (Kai + Blade Bike, Cole + Boulder Bomber) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Team Pack (Spiral + Pineapple Tank, Cylindria + Lemon Rocket) *Phineas and Ferb Team Pack (Phineas + Platapualt, Ferb + Bull Bot) *Scooby-Doo Team Pack (Shaggy + Mystery Machine, Scooby-Doo + Scooby Snack) *Sonic the Hedgehog Team Pack (Sonic the Hedgehog + The Tornado, Tails + The Cyclone) *Star Wars Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) *The Chronicles of Narnia Team Pack (Peter Pevensie + Unicorn, Edmund Pevensie + White Witch's Sleigh) *The Heroes of Olympus Team Pack (Percy Jackson + Blackjack, Annabeth Chase + Argo II) *The Heroes of Olympus Team Pack (Jason Grace + Tempest, Piper McLean + Convertible) *Ultra Agents Team Pack (Jack Fury + Ultra-Sub, Caila Phoenix + Ultra-Car) *Young Justice Team Pack (Superboy + Super-Cycle, Miss Martian + Martian Bio-Ship) Fun Packs *Adventure Time - Ice King Fun Pack (Ice King + Ice Dragon) *Back to the Future - Doc Brown Fun Pack (Doc Brown + Traveling Time Train) *Blazer Comics - Shado Fun Pack (Shado + Dark Diver) *Blazer Comics - Lord Valdock Fun Pack (Lord Valdock + Valdock Flyer) *Captain Underpants - Melvin Sneedly Fun Pack (Melvin Sneedly + PATSY 2000) *Captain Underpants - Professor Poopypants Fun Pack (Professor Poopypants + Gerbil Jogger 2000) *DC Comics - Aquaman Fun Pack (Aquaman + Aqua Watercraft) *DC Comics - Bane Fun Pack (Bane + Drill Driver) DC Comics - Cyborg Fun Pack (Cyborg + Cyber-Guard) *DC Comics - Green Lantern Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) *DC Comics - Martian Manhunter Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Moon Buggy) *DC Comics - Superman Fun Pack (Superman + Hover Pod) *DC Comics - Wonder Woman Fun Pack (Wonder Woman + Invisible Jet) *DC Comics - Lex Luthor Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + LexBot) *DC Comics - Brainiac Fun Pack (Brainiac + Brainiac's Skull Ship) *Doctor Who - Cyberman Fun Pack (Cyberman + Dalek) *Doctor Who - Missy Fun Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) *Ghostbusters - Slimer Fun Pack (Slimer + Slime Shooter) *Ghostbusters - Stay Puft Fun Pack (Stay Puft + Terror Dog) *Ghostbusters - Gozer Fun Pack (Gozer + Giant Slor) *Goosebumps - Slappy the Dummy Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car) *Harry Potter - Hermione Granger Fun Pack (Hermione Granger + Buckbeak) *Harry Potter - Dumbledore Fun Pack (Dumbledore + Fawkes) *Harry Potter - Hagrid Fun Pack (Hagrid + Flying Motorbike) *Harry Potter - Lord Voldemort Fun Pack (Lord Voldemort + Nagini) *Jurassic World - John Hammond Fun Pack (John Hammond + Indominus Rex) *Legends of Chima - Laval Fun Pack (Laval + Mighty Lion Rider) *Legends of Chima - Cragger Fun Pack (Cragger + Swamp Skimmer) *Legends of Chima - Eris Fun Pack (Eris + Eagle Interceptor) *Legends of Chima - Sir Fangar Fun Pack (Sir Fangar + Saber-Tooth Walker) *LEGO Universe - Vanda Darkflame Fun Pack (Vanda Darkflame + Paradox Mech) *LEGO Universe - Baron Typhonus Fun Pack (Baron Typhonus + Spider Boss) *Marvel - Bruce Banner Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Hulkbuster Tank) *Marvel - Spider-Man Fun Pack (Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) *Marvel - Nick Fury Fun Pack (Nick Fury + S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier) *Marvel - Wolverine Fun Pack (Wolverine + X-Mobile) *Marvel - Captain America Fun Pack (Captain America + Avenge Cycle) *Marvel - Hawkeye Fun Pack (Hover Bike) *Marvel - Mister Fantastic Fun Pack (Mister Fantastic + Fantastic-Car) *Marvel - Ant-Man Fun Pack (Ant-Man + Ant-Thony) *Marvel - Doctor Doom Fun Pack (Doctor Doom + Doom Jet) *Marvel - Magneto Fun Pack (Magneto + Magneto's Hoverjet) *Marvel - Doctor Octopus Fun Pack (Doctor Octopus + Octo Car) *Marvel - Green Goblin Fun Pack (Green Goblin + Goblin Glider) *Marvel - Sandman Fun Pack (Sandman + Sand Dozer) *Midway Arcade - Thief Fun Pack (Thief + Manti Lander) *Midway Arcade - Lumberjack Fun Pack (Lumberjack + Wood Chipper) *Minecraft - Skeleton Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) *Minecraft - Enderman Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) *Nexo Knights - Axl Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) *Nexo Knights - Macy Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) *Nexo Knights - Jestro Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil Mobile) *Ninjago - Nya Fun Pack (Nya + Samurai Mech) *Ninjago - Lloyd Fun Pack (Lloyd + Lloyd's Golden Dragon) *Ninjago - Sensei Wu Fun Pack (Sensei Wu + Flying White Dragon) *Ninjago - Lord Garmadon Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garmatron) *Night at the Museum - Amelia Earhart Fun Pack (Amelia Earhart + Ol' Betsy) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures - Sir Cumference Fun Pack (Sir Cumference + Pacanna) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures - Betrayus Fun Pack (Betrayus + Ghost Train) *Phineas and Ferb - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Dr. Doofenshmirtz + Norm) *Portal 2 - Wheatley Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) *Portal 2 - Cave Johnson Fun Pack (Cave Johnson + Borealis) *Scooby-Doo - Mummy Fun Pack (Mummy + Coffin Cruiser) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Dr. Eggman Fun Pack (Dr. Eggman + Eggmobile) *Star Wars - Yoda Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) *Star Wars - Luke Skywalker Fun Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing) *Star Wars - Darth Vader Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) *Star Wars - General Grievous Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Kylo Ren Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle) *The Angry Birds Movie - Leonard Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Stage) *The Chronicles of Narnia - Susan Pevensie Fun Pack (Susan Pevensie + Narnian Boat) *The Heroes of Olympus - Frank Zhang Fun Pack (Frank Zhang + War Chariot) *The Heroes of Olympus - Hazel Levesque Fun Pack (Hazel Levesque + Arion) *The Heroes of Olympus - Leo Valdez Fun Pack (Leo Valdez + Festus) *The Heroes of Olympus - Nico di Angelo Fun Pack (Nico di Angelo + Mrs. O'Leary) *The Heroes of Olympus - Gae Fun Pack (Gaea + Giant) *The LEGO Movie - MetalBeard Fun Pack (MetalBeard + Sea Cow) *The LEGO Movie - Vitruvius Fun Pack (Vitruvius + Cloud Cuckoo Submarine) *The LEGO Movie - Lord Business Fun Pack (Lord Business + Micro Manager) *The Lord of the Rings - Sauron Fun Pack (Sauron + Balrog) *The Simpsons - Bart Simpson Fun Pack (Bart Simpson + Gravity Sprinter) *The Simpsons - Krusty the Clown Fun Pack (Krusty the Clown + Clown Bike) *The Wizard of Oz - Wicked Witch Fun Pack (Wicked Witch + Winged Monkey) *Ultra Agents - Tremor Fun Pack (Tremor + Tremor Track) *Ultra Agents - Infearno Fun Pack (Infearno + Flaming Hoverboard) *Ultra Agents - AntiMatter Fun Pack (AntiMatter + Anti-Gravity Flyer) *Young Justice - Robin Fun Pack (Robin + Red Bird Cycle) *Young Justice - Kid Flash Fun Pack (Kid Flash + Speed Cycle) *Young Justice - Artemis Fun Pack (Artemis + Arrow Boat) Characters MORE TO BE ADDED Trivia *There are five subthemes in this game, Ghostbusters (2016) as a subtheme of Ghostbusters, Star Wars: The Force Awakens as a subtheme of Star Wars, Young Justice and Batman (1966) as subthemes of DC Comics and Oz the Great and Powerful as a subtheme of The Wizard of Oz. Category:Games Category:LEGO Multiverse